NEWSIES VS GREMLINS!
by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: The first and only-written chapter of a weird crossover crack fic I wrote over a year ago. Jack and David visits Swifty's grandfather's store. Jack wants a Mogwai. Swifty's grandfather isn't taking any of Jack's crap. Gen.
**AN: Okay, so, fun story. Last summer, I lost the flash drive that had ALL of my stories on it (including a great deal of unfinished ones), which led to an amazingly horrible disaster and caused a lot of panic and was just a very not fun experience. Well, today, I opened up my jewelry box to grab a pair of earrings, and _guess_ what I ended up finding in there? Yup. Apparently, I put my flash drive in my jewelry box for safe keeping, and then promptly forgot about it. I have never felt so incredibly stupid in my life.**

 **Anyway, this is the first chapter of a really weird crack fic that I wrote to amuse myself when I was sick and full of cold medicine. I never intended to publish it, but to celebrate this occasion, I thought it would be fun to share with you all just how bizarre my imagination can be.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: _Newsies_ is not mine. _Gremlins_ is not mine. Literally everything that I love in life is not mine.**

CHAPTER ONE

Jack and David were out selling in the street one day when they came across a mysterious-looking shop.

"I've never seen that before," said David. "Have you?"

"Nope," Jack responded. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment before taking a few steps forward. "Let's go check it out!"

David grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him back. "Wait a minute, Jack! We can't go in there."

"Why not, Davey?" Jack laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Are you _scared_ or somethin'?"

"Scared? Me? Don't be silly." David shifted uncomfortably, brushing some none-existent dust off of his shoulder, his face visibly growing redder. "It's just that…well, we don't know who works here."

As if on cue, Swifty walked through the front door of the shop, carrying a heavy-looking box. He stopped when he got sight of his friends. "Oh, hey guys!" Swifty said cheerfully.

"Hey, Swifty," responded Jack. He shot a pointed look at David before adding, "We didn't know that you _work_ here."

David seemed to be attempting to turn Jack into stone with a single look, but Swifty ignored it. "Yeah, it's my grandfather's shop. He has some of the _coolest_ stuff." He pulled the door open and wiggled his eyebrows enticingly. "Wanna take a look."

Before David could even get a "no" out, Jack was already inside.

* * *

Swifty's grandfather turned out to be an ancient, intimidating Chinese man with a long white beard and one blind eye that seemed to follow you everywhere. He gave David the creeps, to say the very least.

Jack was taking his sweet time perusing through all of the many, many boxes of junk. "Geez!" he exclaimed, coughing on some of the dust that had collected over the years. "Swifty, don't your grandfather have anything good here?"

Unfortunately, the comment was heard by Swifty's grandfather, who shot them a harsh, icy glare that sent shivers down David's spine.

"Jack," David hissed, "could you possibly at least _try_ not to annoy the scary-looking Chinese man?"

Jack was about to respond, when something from the other side of the room caught his attention. "Who's that singin'?"

"What?" asked David, following Jack across the room. Swifty just stayed where he was, a knowing smirk on his face.

Jack reached out and pulled away a heavy-faded grey cover, revealing a rusty cage housing a small, fuzzy creature with large ears. The two boys jumped back, gasping.

"What is it?!" asked Jack.

"It's a mogwai," Swifty explained.

"A mog- _what?"_

"A mogwai," he repeated.

Jack knelt down in front of the cage, peering in. The fuzzy thing smiled at him and started to sing again. "Hey Dave, you gotta check this out!"

"No, thanks. I'm good." All David wanted to do was get the hell out of this freaky store.

"Seriously, look at this little guy! He's adorable!"

David rolled his eyes before hesitantly moving down beside Jack. "He is cute, I guess," her finally consented. "Whatever he is."

"Hey, Old Man, how much does this thing cost?!" Jack bellowed.

Without warning, Swifty's grandfather sped over to them and pulled the tarp back over the cage. _God,_ thought David, _for such an old person he sure moves fast._

"Mogwai not for sale," he said sternly.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm offerin' a substantial amount of money here!" argued Jack. "Do you know how much he papes are sellin' for these days?"

Swifty's grandfather just gave him an incredibly unimpressed look.

"Jack, maybe we should get going," said David, tugging on Jack's shirt sleeve.

Jack pulled away from his grasp and stood up, smoothing back his hair and straightening his vest before looking the old man in the eye and saying, "Okay, so here's the thing: I happen to know a guy—well, a lady, actually, but that's beside the point—and if I were to…put in a good word with her—"

"Oh, boy," muttered David, face palming. This was going to end badly.

"—in exchange for _something else,_ of course…well, then, I'd be able to get you free tickets to the burlesque shows for _an entire week!"_

"Sounds like a good deal to me!" offered Swifty, looking a little too happy about the idea.

Jack spit in his hand and offered it to Swifty's grandfather. "So…do we gotta deal?"

* * *

"And don't ever come back!"

David and Jack were thrown out of the shop by their shirt collars, landing on the dirty ground with a _thud._ The door slammed shut behind them.

"Well," Jack remarked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck, "that coulda gone better."

David glared at him. "Oh, you _think?"_

"Shut up."

 **AN: And, there you go. I remeber writing this with the intention of it being this insanely long epic where they stole the Mogwai and fed it after midnight (of course), and then had to go team up and battle the Gremlins who were terrorizing New York City. I gave up after like five minutes though. I don't have the stamina or talent to write something like that, TBH.**

 **Also, along with this little gem, I found the first Newsies fanfic I ever wrote on that old flash drive. The Very. First. One. I'm debating publishing it; it's really bad-like, REALY bad-but at the same time, it might be interesting to see how I have improved as a writer.**

 **As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, please and thank you. :)**


End file.
